JYJ
thumb|400px JYJ *'Nombre: '''JYJ **'¿Por qué JYJ?: Por las iniciales de los integrantes del grupo Jaejoong / Yoochun / Junsu *'Número de miembros: '''3 *'Origen: 'Corea del Sur *'Color Oficial: 'Rojo *'Nombre del Fanclub oficial: ' *'Agencia: C-JeS Entertainment Carrera 'Pre Debut' Son ex-miembros del grupo TVXQ, el cual ahora cuenta sólo con 2 miembros. Formaron este grupo después de su separación y suspensión de actividades como integrantes del anterior, luego de la demanda interpuesta por Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu, (JYJ) en contra de su sello discográfico de Corea del Sur, SM Entertainment, alegando que la duración de 13 años de sus contratos y sus porcentajes de ganancia eran injustas. El Tribunal Central de Seúl falló a su favor en esta materia. 'Debut' El grupo de tres miembros fue anunciado en abril de 2010 por Rhythm Zone. El debut musical del grupo fue con el'' mini álbum'' "The...", el cual fue lanzado en septiembre de 2010, y debutó en el N º 1 en álbumes de Oricon. El DVD de su concierto en vivo el "Thanksgiving concert" vendió 116.000 copias y su álbum "The..." vendió 140.000 discos en la primera semana después de ser liberado, tanto con debutar en el No. 1 en el DVD de Oricon y listas de popularidad en la misma semana. thumb|240px Los miembros de la banda también trabajaron en actividades individuales durante este tiempo. Junsu hizo su debut en solitario como Xiah, que alcanzó el número 2 en la única lista Oricon. Jaejoong protagonizó el drama Sunao ni Narenakute, y también apareció en un video musical de Ayumi Hamasaki para la canción "Blossom". En septiembre de 2010, Avex Entertainment anunció que había decidido suspender todas las actividades japonesas de JYJ. Esto fue debido a problemas con el presidente del grupo coreano de gestión de la C-JES Entertainment, y su juicio en curso por su supuesta vinculación con organizaciones criminales. El grupo lanzó su álbum debut mundial en inglés, "The beginning", el 12 de octubre de 2010, encabezados por Kanye West , quien produjo la canción "Ayyy Girl." También hicieron una gira en octubre y noviembre, con actuaciones en Corea del Sur, el Sudeste Asiático, Estados Unidos y Europa. Las entradas para las dos actuaciones en el Hwaseong Tiger Dome en la Universidad de Corea, se agotaron en 15 minutos y una porción de las ganancias fueron donadas a World Vision. Dos semanas antes del lanzamiento del álbum, 50.000 ejemplares de la edición regular habían sido pre-ordenadas y pre-vendidas unos 99.999 ejemplares de la edición especial de The Beginning, alcanzando cifras de 400.000 solicitudes. 'Siguientes' Debido a la demanda en contra de SM Entertainment, JYJ se han enfrentado a dificultades para aparecer en canales de televisión como MBC, SBS, y KBS desde hace algún tiempo. El 20 de julio del 2011 se presentaron en "Las 7 Maravillas del Mundo", una presentación especial en vivo de KBS, la cual sería televisada el 29 de julio pero el día 16, la agencia de espectáculos de JYJ, CJeS, informó que recibió una notificación sobre la cancelación unilateral de la participación en el evento especial de KBS en Jeju. JYJ demandó a AVEX por interponerse con su concierto en beneficio de Japón, concierto que finalmente se realizó, fue un acto para beneficio de la restauracion de Japón. El 4 Septiembre 2011 JYJ tuvo el honor de presentarse en la ceremonia de clausura del Campeonato Mundial de Atletismo Daegu (). Tuvieron conciertos en Barcelona (España) el 29 de Octubre y en Berlín (Alemania) el 6 de Noviembre de 2011 (el primero de un grupo coreano en esos países). JYJ es el primer grupo coreano en dar conciertos en América Latina. Se presentaron en Chile el día 9 de Marzo en el Teatro Caupolicán y el 11 de Marzo en Perú en la Explanada del Estadio Monumental.El 14 de Marzo de 2012, mientras JYJ regresaba desde América Latina a Corea, el padre de Yoochun falleció. 'Actualidad' De acuerdo con círculos judiciales, SM Entertainment y los tres miembros de JYJ llegaron a un acuerdo el día 28 de Noviembre de 2012 para liquidar la fecha de terminación de parte y todo los contratos entre ambos del 31 de julio de 2009, la fecha en que JYJ presentó su mandato de nulidad. Además, se ha encontrado que han decidido retirar todas las demandas relacionadas y han firmado un acuerdo diciendo que no van a interferir con las actividades que lleva a cabo la otra parte. Integrantes Archivo:JYJjj.jpg Los miembros son (de izquierda a derecha): 'Kim Junsu, Kim Jaejoong y Park Yoochun. *Kim Jaejoong (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Park Yoochun (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarin) *Kim Junsu (Vocalista, Bailarín, Maknae) 'Discografía 'Corea' 'Albums' 'Mini Albums' 'Japón' 'Mini Albums ' 'Internacional' 'Albums ' 'DVD' Temas para Dramas *Sungkyunkwan Scandal **'Found You' (JYJ) **'Too Love' (Junsu) **'For you it’s separation, to me it’s waiting '(Jaejoong). *Miss Ripley **T'he empty space for you' (Yoochun) *Protect the Boss **'I’ll Protect You '(Jaejoong).' *Scent of a Woman **'You Are So Beautiful (Junsu). *Rooftop Prince **'사랑이 싫다구요 Love"' (Junsu) *Time Slip Dr. Jin **'Living like a dream '(Jaejoong) *Innocent Man **'Love Is Like Snow '(Junsu) Tours *2010 - Thanksgiving Live in Dome (2010) *2010 - The Beginning Showcase World Tour *2011-2012 - JYJ World Tour Concert Película *2012: The Day *2012: Jackal is Coming (Jaejoong), se estrenará en Noviembre. Curiosidades *JYJ participó en el medio tiempo del "Asian Dream Cup" de la fundación de Park Ji Sung (jugador de fútbol) *Music Essay de JYJ ocupa la 2ª posición como el álbum más rentable en el primer cuarto del 2011. *El director del concierto de la gira del concierto de JYJ, fue Jaejoong quien recibido buenas criticas. *Los tres miembros también tienen derecho al nombre de DBSK, ya que no es propiedad de SM. *SM ha intentado repentinas veces reclamar como derecho propio el nombre de DBSK, pero la justicia de Corea ha rechazado sus solicitudes en cada oportunidad, declarando que el nombre de DBSK no puede ser comercializado por SM, ya que es un nombre que pertenece a las personas a las que designa, Hero Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun, Xiah Junsu, Max ChangMin y U-Know Yunho, a saber los 5 miembros de manera conjunta. *Fueron elegidos como embajadores honorarios de la Isla de Jeju, la que se encuentra entre las maravillas naturales del mundo. *Después de dar a conocer que JYJ sería embajador de la Isla Jeju, la isla recibió una llamada diciéndoles que JYJ no sirviría para promocionar el voto para que la isla fuera considerada una de las maravillas naturales del mundo. *Fueron elegidos como embajadores honararios de World Otaka en Corea. *Kanye West estuvo detrás de la canción debut de JYJ “Ayy Girl”, agregó esta canción a su nuevo álbum “Watch The Throne”. *Compraron su propio estudio de grabación cerca de las oficinas de Gangnam-gu. *Luego de los grandiosos OST para Sungkyunkwan Scandal (JYJ), Miss Ripley (Micky Yoochun), Scent of a Woman (Xiah Junsu), y Protect the Boss (Hero Jaejoong) arrasaron en las listas de ventas. En los chat se les considera los 'Reyes de las Bandas Sonoras'. *JYJ han sido designados como Embajadores Honorarios para el 10º Congreso Internacional sobre el Sida en Asia y el Pacífico (ICAAP10) *Participaron en la reunión de las Primeras Damas de varios países con motivo de la Cumbre de Seguridad Nuclear que reunió a diferentes presidentes del mundo, en la ceremonia los chicos cantaron 'In Heaven' y 'Be My Girl'. * Las fans de Yoochun donaron 11.500 dólares a 42 organizaciones benéficas. * JYJ les regalo a I.D.Mistery (a sus bailarines desde que eran Trainners de S.M Enter. y que cuando abandonaron la empresa los acompañaron) un estudio de danza propio. * En el mes de Septiembre Junsu hizo una gira por America y las fechas fueron: El 30 de agosto en el Hammerstein Blackberry Auditorium de Ciudad de México el 6 de septiembre, Espacio Victory de São Paulo (Brasil) el 8 de septiembre y el Teatro Caupolica de Santiago de Chile el 10 de septiembre. * Yoochun eliminó su cuenta de Twitter después de varios incidentes con fans sasaeng. * En el mes de octubre, Jaejoong eliminó su cuenta de Twitter por haber sido hackeada en varias ocasiones. Tiempo atrás, él dijo que si le volvía a suceder lo mismo, eliminaría la cuenta. *Junsu realizó el pasado 6 de Septiembre un concierto en el Auditorio BlackBerry de México, convirtiéndose en el primer artista coreano en actuar en solitario en ese país.Este concierto fue la primera parada en la gira latinoamericana, que coincide con la publicación de su primer disco en solitario “Unequalled”. Las 3.000 entradas del concierto se agotaron mucho antes de la celebración del evento. *La disputa entre SM y JYJ llego a su fin basándose en un mutuo acuerdo, 3 años y cuatro meses después de su comienzo. *El 1 de Diciembre Jaejoong creo una nueva cuenta de Twitter @bornfreeonkiss Premios Enlaces *Facebook Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Web Oficial - JYJ *Web Oficial - Japón Twitter *Twitter Oficial - Junsu *Twitter Oficial Jaejoong Galería Videografía 'Internacional' thumb|left|300px|♫ Ayy Girl (ft. Kanye West y Malik Yusef) 'Corea' thumb|left|300px|♫ IN HEAVEN thumb|right|300px|♫ Get Out Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBalada Categoría:KPop Categoría:C-JeS Entertainment Categoría:JPop